amazing world of gumball:zombie apoclypse
by motherfriker79
Summary: read as gumball and your favorite characters try to survive the apocalypse
1. Chapter 1

Amazing world of gumball: zombie apocalypse chapter 1 (carrie is still a ghost but could die also everyone is 17)

It was a great day in all of Elmor Gumball,Darwin and Anias had already had breakfast and were out side waiting for their bus. "so…..Gumball have you asked out Carrie yet?" darwin asked "yes! Now shhhh me and carrie want it a secret" why do you want it a secret?" "just….because! now shh the bus is here". The bus pulled up and the three kids grabbed their backpacks and got on. Gumball walked on until he saw Carrie sitting down in a seat smileing and waving at him.

He waved back and sat down next to her "hi Carrie" "hey gumball how are you?" "im good you?" "good" "that's good" Gumball opened up his backpack and took out a card with a heart on it "here I made this for you" Carrie took it and opened it. it had a ton of hearts in it and at the bottom it said 'I love you, love Gumball' "oh thank you your so sweet" she gave him a hug then a kiss on the lips " so next year were turning 18 I was wondering if you wou-' but he was cut off by the bus slamming on its breaks. Him and Carrie banged their heads on the next seat in front of them "fuck…are you ok?" she nodded. Gumball walked to the front of the bus to see what was going on.

To his surprise outside the opened bus door was rocky their bus driver getting his throat chewed off "what the fuck…"

Gumballs POV

I watched as rocky was being eaten alive " hey! Get the fuck off him!" the thing looked up it had one of its arms torn off. It growled at me then it charged at me. It threw me to the drivers seat as everyone gasped it looked as if it was trying to bite me I was holding it back by its shoulders "get…..the fuck off!" I yelled as I kicked him back outside.

I closed the bus door and got in the drivers seat I noticed the keys were not there "FUCK ME!" in the back carrie answered back "ok!" "not now carrie!" I opened back up the door and looked at rocky's body that was being eaten again by that thing I sneaked around it to look for some sort of weapon. Surprised I found a glock 20 pistol on the ground 'why would someone just leave this laying around' then I noticed a dead soldier with a M-16 next to him 'what the fuck is going on!?' I thought to myself I picked it up put it around my shoulder and headed to rocky's body.

I took the pistol and aimed it at the head of the thing and shot it but soon after I heard moaning and footsteps not to far away. I quickly grabbed the keys on rocky and ran to the bus and closed the door just in time as 5 of those things started banging up against it. I put the keys in and started it up I really didn't know how to drive but I can try. I drove off heading down the road. "Darwin! I need you up here now please!" "dude….what was that thing back there everyone's scared gumball" "I don't know Darwin but I need you to take this" I handed him the pistol his eyes widened "where did you find that!?" "it does not matter just take it to defend yourself and anyone else that you can' "but…" he looked scared "I believe in you bro" he smiled at me a little less scared now and walked to the back of the bus.

I continued on driving until out of the blue a car crashes into the side of the bus then every thing goes black.

Thanks for reading oc's are allowed if you would like to review I would like that bad or good.


	2. lexy watterson?

Amazing world of gumball: zombie apocalypse chapter 2 (lexy watterson is owned to lexboss)

I awoke with a head ache I started hearing screaming I didn't know where or what I was doing until I remembered rocky then the crash. I got up to see people scattered everywhere the screaming was coming from Jamie and tobais those things had gotten to them. I grabbed my rifle and shot the two of those things in the head I ran over to them it was to late for jamie but tobais was still alive he had been bitten on the arm. I lifted him up then I noticed darwin walking over to me with anais "you guys ok?" "yeah were fine" I noticed the bus catch on fire "oh shit…guys help me get the bus door open!" he had flipped over.

With tobais and darwin's help we got it open but we could only get out Rachel,penny,carrie, before it blew up. I could hear the cries of my class mates and the smell of their flesh burn a tear rolled down my cheek I felt sorry for them. "come on lets go" "but what about the others?!" penny cried out "theres nothing we can do for them" I torn off a piece of my sweater and tied it to tobais's arm as his sister asked if he was going to be ok "he should be fine but then again im not a docter". "ok role check we have me gumball Darwin tobais Rachel penny and carrie" my sister called out.

"ok everyone we must find a place to stay" "ok" everyone said "darwin up here with me we have weapons we can protect them" he nodded me and him leaded everyone down the streets until we saw a gunshop we headed inside only to have a gun held to my head "calm down were not one of them" the person pointed the gun down and came into view she looked my age but looked like my mom wearing a black skirt and blue shirt "hello is it ok if we take some weapons with us" "ok take what you need" I put my M-16 down and grabbed a M1-grand and two desert eagles darwin just picked up my M-16 and kept his pistol tobais picked up a spas 12

Rachel and penny grabbed a colt pistol and carrie grabbed a chainsaw from the back I walked up to her wide eyed "you sure your going to be able to handle that" she nodded with a devilish grin and anias didn't grab anything saying it was to violent. The girl from earlier came up to me "hey sorry about the gun to the head thing" "no its fine thanks for the weapons" "could I come with you?" I thought about it " yeah sure whats your name anyway?" "im lexy watterson" we shook hands "wait your last name is watterson?" "yeah why?" same as mine im gumball watterson my brother and sister are over there their names are darwin anais and you can meet the rest" "ok cool" that's weird the lexy's last name is watterson hmmmm.

"hey guys! I found a working tv!" rachel shouted we all rushed over to her as she was flipping through the channels until we got to the news channel. On there it showed a news reporter "if any one is watching this the town is over run" we could hear screams in the background "anyone bit will turn into one of them" we started hearing moans "get out of the town now!" the person said running off being chased by those thing "tobais" he looked at me scared "you have been bitten" "no! its fine ill be fine!" I pulled out my dessert eagle and pointed it to his head his sister tried to stop me but only to be held back by penny "im sorry" I shot him right in the head and his body fell over "you're a monster!" I heard rachel yell. Then all of a sudden I heard glass break from the front of the store I ran to see what happened there was about 15 of them had breaken into the store I ran to the back "everyone out the back door now!" everyone did as I said. I grabbed my M1-grand and I shot into the horde about two went down then I ran out the back door to find almost everyone shooting into a even larger horde "where's lexy!" I shouted to darwin "I don't know as soon as we got out here she left!" I joined in and began to shoot anyone of those things some of them were kids which were harder to shoot but we had to shoot them. When I thought it was over that we were done what looked like a warthog from halo pulled up with lexy in it.

"where the fuck did you get that?!" darwin shouted to her as we got on "im a huge fan of halo I built it now get on!" I got on the turret in the back as she drove off and out of the ally.

The rainbow factory no ones POV

Nicole watterson was running in terror as her coworkers were being eaten she grabbed her phone out of her pocket and called her husband richard watterson "hello?" "richard! Thank god you picked up the town is over runed I need you to pick me up at the front of the rainbow factory!" she jumped over one of her dead coworkers "what? The town is over runed? By what?" "richard!" "im coming" she ran into her office and unlocked the safe under her desk to get her pistol. Someone ran into her office nicole aimed her weapon to find the person was no other then her best friend carl (I own him) "thank god your all right nicole we got to get out of here" "do you need a ride my husband is coming to pick me up" "yeah lets go" they charged out the front door. Richard was already there "hurry up!" nicole and carl got into the car "honey drive to elmor high school" then they drove off to gumballs school.

Back with the group Gumballs POV

"is everyone ok?" "yes" everyone replied the road that we was on was empty besides the dead bodies and abandon cars "ok as crazy as it sounds I think we are dealing with zombies"

thanks for reading ocs are allowed just got to ask and a thanks to lexboss for allowing lexy to be in this story


	3. old feeling's

Amazing world of gumball: zombie apocalypse chapter 3 ( oc's in this chapter beside lexy belong to zombie fear101)

"what?" Darwin replied "well they moan and mindless the eat flesh and what does that remind you of? Zombies" we took a left "so gumball where we heading?" lexy asked "well lets see who wants to check up on there parents first "my parents are on vacation" Rachel answered "I live on my own" carrie said "would it be ok if we go to check on my parents house first?" penny pleaded "anyone disagree? No? ok lexy take us to wherever penny lives penny tell her where you live" we stopped so they could talk.

We were parked next to a store so me Darwin and Carrie headed inside to look for food (ok carrie is still a ghost but can feel eat and die) I went first some of the food was still here but it was mostly raided 'what the hell? Its been like 2 hours people are already raiding stores just fucking wonderful' I thought to myself incase a zombie was in here. Darwin come up to my side "what are we looking for?" "water and caned food anything that's healthy really" "ok got it" he walked off then Carrie came up to me "you ok?" she came up to me and hugged me "im scared…." I think she started to cry "no don't be we will get out of here don't worry". I found a shelf that had a pack of 20 water bottles and 5 cans of food "great darwin you find any food?" he came over to me with a duffel bag full "lots" we opened the bag. There was some caned food and water but most was junk food "hmmm I guess some junk food isn't bad".

I heard a gun shot from outside me and Darwin rushed to see what happened, "what happened?" "we saw a 'zombie' so I killed it" lexy replied "good let's go" we all got into the warthog and drove off to Penny's place "so who is hungry?" everyone replied yes so I handed out some of the junk food Darwin had found. we all ate gracefully then carried on to Penny's place we had noticed a few zombies on are way but we didn't want to cause any noise so we passed by them.

With Nicole

The whole group had reached gumball's high school to find it had burnt down. They began to break down and cry Carl patted their backs trying to comfort them until they heard moaning " lets go Richard…." Nicole said as they drove off . "hey nicole are you ok?" she didn't answer only silently sobbed " there is a chance that he escaped" she looked up to him "yeah I guess we will have to hope that he did" they continued to drive on hoping that their children were near.

Back with gumball

We had finally got to penny's house and got out of the car "Darwin come with me to the front of the door" "ok" we both got on the sides of the door and barged in but what we saw made both of us puke penny's father was sprawled out on the floor with his shell ripped open and his guts everywhere "what's wrong? Are my pa-" but before she could finish her sentence she saw what made us puke and fell to the floor crying.

Darwin was sitting on the stairs trying not to puke anymore while carrie was trying to comfort penny as I was leaning against the stove in the kitchen 'how the fuck is this happing? Why did this spread so fast?' I thought over and over until I got the shit scared out of me by penny's mother and sister banging on the glass door. I thought they were alive but when they started moaning I knew they had been turned " guys! Get beack in the warthog we got to go now!" "what my mom and sister?" "there dead now move!" everyone got out the door except penny she was still sitting and crying "come on!" "no!" I tried to pull her up but she wouldn't budge "come on!" "NO!" they had finally broke in "Darwin help me with penny!" " ok!" as I had to shot a couple of zombies chasing us while me and my brother dragged her to the warthog but before I could get in one zombie threw me to the side of the warthog I kicked her back in pain and climbed in the warthog "are you ok!?" Carrie asked me worriedly " yeah im fine I haven't been bitten".

I looked up in the sky it was getting dark "guy's I think we need a place to stay" "agree" every one said besides Darwin and Anias "what's wrong guys?" "what about mom and dad?" Anais asked " well im sure they can take care of them self's for the night but right now if we don't find shelter tonight all of us will be like those thing's out there" she looked at me with sad eyes and said ok before walking off "I hope your right gumball" "im sure they will be fine".

We had spotted a house not to far away that ahead that had a good amount of food in it put together with the food we got from the store and settled in. but before I could get some rest I had to talk to someone. I walked over to Rachel who was sitting in a chair with her head down "hey Rachel" she looked up to me "go away" I sat down next to her "look im sorry about what happened with your brother im really sorry" "go away" " he got bitten he would of turned you heard what that guy said" "but what if he wasn't right?" "well if he wasn't right then how did all of this spread so fast?" she set her head back down on the table "im sorry really but I have to go" as I said that I headed to penny who was…..cutting herself?! "what the fuck are you doing?!" everyone had heard my voice and turned there heads my way "give me that!" I grabbed the knife from her and threw it in a random direction glad that it didn't hurt someone "your not supposed to do that! Im sorry your whole fucking family is dead but fuck!" she looked at me right before she began to cry again I sighed and sat next to her "look penny I know it must be hard for you but…..i don't know what to say but all I can say is im sorry" she once again looked at me but instead of crying again she placed her hands on my cheeks and kissed me full on the lips. My eyes widened with panic I looked around to see if anyone saw and thank god everyone was focused on their own problems I wanted to pull away but I didn't and I still don't know why but when she did pull away she just smiled at me a little creepy but I guess it was a kinda normal smile.

I got up and walked away she waved to me and I waved back to act normal. I walked into a bathroom and locked it 'fuck! Me and penny just kissed! But im with Carrie glob damn it!' (lol) but when I had kissed her I felt like some lod feeling were coming back up maybe I like her still wait no! what the fuck am I thinking! I love Carrie!' "hey gumball we have a problem" darwin must of seen me walk into the bathroom "what is it?" "we have three people at the door what should we do?" "let them in" I opened the door and followed Darwin down stairs and opened the door and let them in. one of them was a scarecrow with a pumpkin head and the other two are crocodile's "what's your name's?" the scarecrow was the first to speak "my name is lance" the crocodile with a tail instead of legs spoke after lance "im vipra and this is my brother croc" he looked at me and just grumbled "my name's gumball and well you can ask the rest" they nodded and settled in.

I walked over to carrie " you hungry?" 'yeah" "want to share a cup of noodles?" I said holding up a cup of noodles "sure" we laid down together in a room upstairs and ate together and after ewe were done we fell asleep in each other's arms.

Good chapter eh? I would like to thank zombiefear101 for allowing his oc's into this story also im going to make a amazing world of gumball truth or dare tell me whether or not I should thanks for reading!


End file.
